


Strange Milk

by thegaydragonfly



Series: Galran Torture [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Laxatives, Other, Pre Show, Scat, Shiro is forcefully given laxatives, Soiling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydragonfly/pseuds/thegaydragonfly
Summary: Shiro is given laxatives for Galran research
Relationships: Galran Soldiers/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Galran Torture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163504
Kudos: 10





	Strange Milk

Shiro woke up in a room, strapped down to a chair. It wasn't the most surprising thing in the world. His captors loved to torture him. But it still wasn't great. His hands were tied behind the chair, and his legs were strapped to the legs of the chair. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but again, it wasn't exactly surprising. There was also a gag in his mouth.

Great he thought I'm just gonna have to suffer whatever they do

The room he was in was big and dark, the only light a small dim lightbulb hanging down from a string above him. A Galra guard stepped into the light with a smile. He was holding some sort of drink. He reached out and pulled the gag down. Shiro wanted to shout at him, but he knew better than to do that. Any resistance would just make whatever is about to happen worse, and he wanted to escape the ship without TOO much permanent damage.

It was clear the Galra was gonna put the drink down his throat though, and he didn't want that, so he kept his mouth shut. The guard wasn't having it though, so he squeezed Shiro's jaw hard, forcing it open, and poured the drink down his throat. Shiro was expecting it to taste awful, but to his shock it just tasted like cow's milk. He swallowed it. Something about it tasted a bit off, but once again that wasn't surprising. The Galra guard smiled, put the gag back on Shiro, and left with the cup.

A while passed. Shiro wasn't sure how long. It could have been 2 hours or 6. His stomach started to hurt. Like REALLY hurt. It was cramping, and was very upset about something. He was in so much pain. Suddenly, he felt the pressure moved from his abdomen to his bowels.

Oh no

He realized with sudden panic that his bowels were painfully full, and was putting in a lot of effort to not shit himself. He screamed, but it came out muffled through the gag. Tears of pain started to well up. He was very close to losing control of his bowels and shitting himself. He wasn't afraid of any punishments. Oddly enough, they never punished him for failing to endure the tortures. If he let go, they wouldn't hurt him. But, the humiliation of shitting himself stopped him from letting go.

Unfortunately, his body didn't care. His body didn't care about pride. All it cared about was the toxic waste pushing against his sphincter. His body just knew that that his bowels were full and needed to be released.

With sudden horror, Shiro felt his bowels letting go, as a forceful stream of pure liquid shit launched out of his ass into his underwear. It kept going, even as he tried to stop it. But it was too late to stop now. He felt it starting to spill out of his pants. The smell burned his nose hairs. His stomach was forcefully pushing it out, and it was far to late to even attempt to stop it. He cried in both relief and humiliation, when suddenly his bowels filled again. He gave up and just let it happen.

Yup he thought That milk was tainted


End file.
